


Hot Chocolate

by Ereri_Queen



Series: Winter Challenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Challenge, Day 3, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, winter challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Hanji follow Levi to his favorite coffee shop. They aren't the only ones surprised by what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my sweets! <333

Levi breathed into his hands as he walked into the small cafe, the door ringing behind him to signal the arrival of a new customer. 

Two mysterious people sat in the far corner of the room, where the dust was sure to keep Levi away. Their names were Hanjj and Erwin, and they had decided that they would join Levi in his daily adventure of visiting the local coffee shop (without Levi's consent, of course). 

Levi walked up to the counter, still without the knowledge of the presence of his two friends, and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the barista to appear. Finally, a familiar, irritable blonde popped up behind the counter, "Levi," she nodded in acknowledgment, "What will it be today?"

"Hot chocolate with no whipped cream." The man answered sharply, pulling out his wallet and handing over the change necessary to pay for his drink before taking a seat at a small booth in front of the window, where he watched the people of New York rush by busily. 

However, Levi's moment of peace was disrupted by a sudden searing pain on his arm, "Fuck!" He cursed, jumping out of his seat and pulling off his soaked coat, the skin underneath turning pink from the burning liquid. 

He looked up to meet scared, wide green eyes, and for a moment he was distracted from the pain, "Oh, God, I am so sorry! Um, here," the waiter said, frantically reaching for some napkins and patting Levi's arm dry, "I am so sorry, sir! I tripped and- oh God, I am going to get fired on my first day! How will I explain to Mikasa that I got fired again? Sir, I am so-"

"Sorry? Yeah, I know. You can stop apologizing, brat. Forgive and forget." The smile that adorned the boy's face at his words lit up the entire room, and Levi would later deny that a voice inside of him had just squealed like a fangirl. 

"Thank you so much, sir!" The young waiter threw himself onto Levi, wrapping his arms around him tightly, his brown hair tickling Levi's neck. What shocked Levi even more than this act of affection, though, was that he didn't send the brat flying across the room; instead, he slowly reached up a slender arm and patted the kid's shoulder a couple times. 

"S-Sure thing," he never stuttered, and the waiter was starting to turn away, "Oi! The least you can do is sit down with me while I drink the rest of my hot chocolate."

The young man looked at the hand grabbing his wrist (which dropped as soon as Levi followed his gaze) before looking up to meet Levi's steel gray eyes, "Yes, sir." He smiled. 

"Oh, and don't call me 'sir'. My name is Levi." He instructed as they sat down together and Levi tried to salvage what little was left of his drink. 

"Alright, Levi," he tested out, liking how easily the name rolled off of his tongue, "I'm Eren, Eren Jäeger." The kid, Eren, introduced, smiling brightly at Levi, who couldn't help but release a small smile of his own.

Meanwhile, two faces lurked in the darkest part of the room, residing where only dust dare go. They watched the exchange between the raven haired man and the brunet waiter eagerly, giggling and sending each other knowing glances. 

Finally, as they walked home together and recalled the way that the mystery waiter had there ever-emotionless friend keeling over with laughter by the time they had left, they came to their conclusion.

"He is the one."


End file.
